The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. It is believed that current Internet search methods generally return a large amount of Web pages that the user typically has to go through in order to find the information he is looking for. When the user submits a query to a search engine, the search engine often returns a list of links to Web pages that are deemed relevant to the user's query. Unless the user has a very specific query, he is generally presented with many pages, each of which the user may need to open and read separately to access the information. One may expect that additional difficulty lies in the fact that, with numerous search results, the user may be dealing with multiple authorities on the subject, which are often contradictory and may target different user audiences. Sometimes the contents of a page found by a search engine is irrelevant to the user's query altogether. In general, the user may spend a considerable time before finding satisfactory results.
Even after going through numerous pages, the user is not guaranteed to find the information sought or to get an answer for the question the user has in mind. Using current methods, the levels of user satisfaction with search results are low, even for popular search engines. Similar issues with search can occur on the Intranet, on an enterprise network, on a standalone computer, or when searching from a mobile communication device.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.